emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7142 (27th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Andy lets slip to Moira that Adam is planning on proposing to Victoria tonight. Victoria plans her early birthday party. Priya suggests that Georgia should sign up for online dating. Lawrence suggests a family trip following Robert's assault but Robert is unsure about leaving Aaron. Val enquires about Finn's date with Darren and he confides in her about the abusive text. Chrissie and Robert give Victoria a coupon for a weekend at a cookery school with celebrity chefs. Chas works out that Aaron was responsible for Robert's brusises and tries to get him to sell his share of the business over to Aaron to end all contact between them. Moira gives Adam her blessing to marry Victoria by passing along John's mother's wedding ring. Victoria's friends and family gather in The Woolpack for her birthday party. Aaron feels used when he overhears Chrissie booking a holiday cottage for her and Robert. Victoria is delighted when she receives a car as her birthday present from Adam who plans to do it up for her. Silence falls as Adam escorts Victoria back inside the pub and proposes. Victoria hesitates before saying yes. Chas pushes her plan along by telling Aaron that Robert wants to sell his share of the business. Rishi is horrified when he discovers Georgia has joined an online dating site and is receiving offers of sexting sessions. Robert convinces Chrissie and Lawrence to go along to the cottage with Lachlan while he stays behind to look after Home Farm. Rishi tries to put Georgia off online dating. Robert tells Aaron that he won't be going away and they'll have Home Farm to themselves and explains that selling his share of the scrapyard is all Chas's idea. They arrange to meet tomorrow. Victoria admits to Chas that she felt forced to say yes to Adam in front of everyone and that she's not ready to marry him. Chas makes her realise that she needs to tell him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and gents toilets *Café Main Street *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff Room *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of the Euro 2016 Qualifier Live. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam prepares to propose to Victoria, while Andy tells Moira the plan. Later, Adam is blown away by a gesture from his mother, but silence falls as he pops the question; when Lawrence suggests a family trip, Robert worries about leaving Aaron; Finn tells Val about his date with Darren; and Priya thinks Georgia should sign up for online dating. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,620,000 viewers (35th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns